The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spiraea, botanically known as Spiraea betulifolia ‘COURISPI01’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘COURISPI01’. ‘COURISPI01’ is a new variety of Spiraea for landscape use.
The new cultivar is the result of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Moyenmoutier, France with the goal of developing new cultivars of Spiraea betulifolia with compact plant habits. The new cultivar arose from repeated selections by collecting open pollinated seed in three rounds of selections of proprietary seedlings from 2005 to 2007. The male is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood stem cuttings in 2012 in Moyenmoutier, France. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations